


Could You Be My Valentine?

by everythingbyemily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien our oblivious boy, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Post-Episode: s03e05 stormy weather 2, Stormy Weather 2, Valentine's Day, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingbyemily/pseuds/everythingbyemily
Summary: Adrien realized that the handwriting of a valentine he received looked similar to the handwriting of one of his close friends. He decides to ask and see what happens.Post-Stormy Weather 2 because I had to fix that end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to fix the end of Stormy Weather 2 because it left me feeling frustrated and I felt my heart be wrenched out of my chest. I had so much hope and oblivious Adrien struck again. I hope that you enjoy this and that it helps to satisfy a bit of the frustration you felt as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“No, Marinette couldn’t possibly be in love with me. She’s just a friend who loves fashion. Besides there’s Luka…” Adrien said looking between the heart shaped valentine and the note Marinette wrote.  


“It’s just someone who has similar writing. That’s all,” he said, setting down the two pieces of paper on his desk.  


“Are you sure about that?” Plagg said, coming in front of Adrien, “I mean the two do look pretty similar.” He was trying to push his charge in the right direction, but the boy was so blind. He didn’t want to come out and say that Marinette was in love with him, drastically in love with him, and that this girl was also Ladybug, the love of his life. Sometimes Plagg just wanted to slap the boy, but he couldn’t fault him completely. Adrien did flat out ask her if she had a crush on him and she said no, obviously Plagg knew she was lying, but Adrien believed her.  


“I don’t know, Plagg,” Adrien said, sitting throwing himself onto his bed and rolling over to face the ceiling, “I mean even if it was her, it’s been a while since she would have sent it. She’s probably moved on by now.”  


“But if she hasn’t and it was her, would you do anything?” Plagg asked him. Why did humans have to be this difficult? Plagg was relieved that he would never have these issues. The love between himself and his faithful camembert would always remain true.  


“I don’t know. I’ve never really thought of her that way,” Adrien said. It was true. He hadn’t really thought of Marinette in the romantic sense. She had always been his friend. She was very dear to him and he did love her in a way. She was always there for him and he was thankful that she was in his life, but could he see her in a different way?  


"But wait!" Adrien sat up in his bed and said, “Plagg, she couldn’t be in love with me. She told Cat Noir that she was in love with him and she was heartbroken when I told her that I loved Ladybug instead.”  


Plagg wanted to slam himself into the wall. He wanted to scream from the rooftops. Why couldn’t these two boneheads make his life any easier. They were both digging themselves into a bigger hole.  


“I mean you could always just ask her and if it’s not her than its not her,” he said while silently screaming to the gods. The next time he saw Tikki he was going to have a serious chat with her about how keeping secret identities indeed secret was good in theory, but extremely painful and frustrating in execution. Maybe he could convince her that their two charges needed to fess up and they could then live happily ever after and Plagg could go back to being blissfully happy with his one true love, camembert.  


“I guess I could,” Adrien said and went over to look at the card again. He had thought about it every now and then, but he had always wished it had been from Ladybug. An actual ladybug even landed on it as if it was a secret signature from her. He had no idea how she would have done that, but a boy can dream. He decided that it wouldn’t hurt to ask Marinette about it. Worst case scenario she says no. He put the card in his backpack and started looking through the notes Marinette wrote out for him. Even if they didn’t love each other, he would be completely lost without her.

Next day…  


Adrien walked into school a bit later than he normally would. He wanted to catch Marinette when she got here, and it was quite a rare occurrence that she was here early. He went back to the lockers and was putting his things away when he saw her walk in.  


She smiled when she saw him and waved as she walked up to him.  


“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien said, “Thank you so much for the notes. I really appreciate it.”  


“Oh, yeah, sure, no problem. I was happy to do it,” she said, opening up her locker. She put her backpack in after taking out what she needed for Ms. Bustier’s class. She closed her locker door and was about to go around him when he turned to her and asked, “Hey, Marinette? Do you have a moment?”  


She turned around to him and he could see her eyes go wide and she started to fidget, “Um, yeah, what is it?”  


He could never understand why she could still get so nervous around him. Albeit, she had gotten a lot better about it, but she never really seemed to do it around anyone else. He turned away from her and looked in his bag. Plagg was sitting in there, resting on a bed of cheese and gave him a thumbs up. Adrien shook his head and grabbed the valentine. He debated for a brief second, wondering if he should ask her. He didn’t want to throw something on her and make things awkward between them. It would devastate him if he ruined things between them.  


He pulled it out anyways and he saw her go still. He rested his hand on the back of his neck and looked down at the valentine before looking back to her. She was staring at him as he said, “So, I was looking at the notes you gave me and I realized that the handwriting seemed familiar. I got this valentine in the mail last Valentine’s Day and it wasn’t signed.”  


Marinette’s cheeks started to get really red and he quickly said, “I’m sorry. I just thought that I would ask. I mean I’ve been wondering who it was from and the two handwritings looked the same and I don’t want to make things weird between us for asking because I would hate if things got weird between us. I mean you are one of my best friends and—”  


“Adrien,” Marinette said, cutting him off as she grabbed his arm. He realized he hadn’t been looking at her and he pulled his head up to meet her eyes. She had a small smile on her face and her cheeks got even redder when she said, “I thought that between the two of us I was supposed to be the rambler.”  


He stared at her for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing. She started to laugh with him and he looked back at the valentine in his hand. “So, I guess it wasn’t you then?” he asked, but he realized that he was disappointed. All through the night and when he woke up this morning he was becoming more and more sure that it was her. He didn’t really think about what would happen after he asked, but he didn’t realize that he had been hoping that it was her.  


He felt her hand tense on his arm and he looked back to her. She yanked her arm back and started twiddling her fingers together as she said, “um, well, you see. I don’t know, um,” and then she stopped. She lowered her eyes from his and he saw her take a deep breath before looking back to him with determination in her eyes.  


“It was me,” she said and he saw the determination falter as she said those words. It was her. It really had been her that sent it.  


He saw her turn around and start walking when he realized he hadn’t said anything back. He quickly took a few steps to meet her and grabbed her arm. “Wait!” he said.  


She turned back around to face him, and he let her arm go. She wasn’t his smiley, happy Marinette when she looked at him. All he saw written across her face was embarrassment and sadness. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her looking like that. He couldn’t take seeing her like that.  


“You were the one who answered my poem,” he said, and she nodded and looked down at her feet.  


“Thank you,” he said and she snapped her head up to look at him, “I mean, this, um, it really made me happy when I got it, and I’m glad it was you who wrote it.”  


She just stared at him and he put his arm out for her to take. He felt a blush go across his face as he asked her, “Would you mind walking with me to class?”  


She stared at him for a couple seconds longer as if she was shocked he would ever ask to do such a thing before coming out of her trance and nodding her head, “Yeah, um, I would like that very much.”  


She grabbed the arm he offered to her and they walked out of the locker room together. He looked down at her and realized that the more he thought about it, maybe he could think of her in a romantic sense. Maybe Plagg was right and that it was time to move on from Ladybug. It would take some time, but as he looked at Marinette, he realized that he could try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could You Be My Valentine? from Marinette's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the amazing response! I was absolutely not anticipating that. I just wanted to write what I thought should have happened at the end of Stormy Weather and I am so pleased that you all enjoyed it so much.  
> I wasn't planning on writing this out until next week, but here we are 2000 words later.  
> I hope you enjoy!

As Marinette walked home from Adrien’s house, she had a smile on her face and a bit more of a skip to her step. She wished that she could have personally given him the notes, but she was more than happy to help him in any way that she could. Most people would see this as a way to cozy up to Adrien or a way to get him to notice her (and yes, that could possibly be true), but for her it was her way of being a good friend and a way to let him know that he could rely on her.  


She was more than happy to not only help him, but help Alya and Nino too. She knew that they liked spending time with each other and when she saw a way to help all of her friends by doing something simple, she was happy to do it for them. How could she not?  


She valued their friendship more than anything. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t dream about having something more than friendship with Adrien however. She wanted nothing more than for him to sweep her off her feet and tell her that she was the one that he loved. She still hoped that one day that dream would become a reality, but she would rather be his friend than nothing at all. She knew that Adrien cared for her and that he valued her friendship and just that thought made her the happiest person in the world.  


When she got home, she walked in the front door, the little bell above ringing as she walked in. She kissed her mother on the cheek and stole a cookie from her father before making her way on up the stairs to her bedroom. She put her backpack on her chaise and sat down with the cookie in hand. She split it, giving one half to Tikki who flew out of her purse and floated beside Marinette as the two shared the treat.  


“That was a very nice thing for you to do for your friends today, Marinette,” Tikki said, beaming at her charge. Tikki never once doubted that Marinette was the perfect Ladybug. Sure she made mistakes sometimes and her temper got the best of her, but to Tikki, that wasn’t what made a person perfect. Even though she, as Marinette, didn’t have her own “Miraculous Ladybug” cleansing charm, she never failed to set things right and Tikki had always admired her for that. Adrien wasn’t joking when he called her their “everyday Ladybug”. Marinette didn’t need the costume to be Ladybug. Ladybug was just Marinette and she was Marinette in everything she did.  


“Well, I was happy to do it. Alya and Nino have had plans to work on their homework together today all week and I wasn’t doing anything today, so it really wasn’t any problem,” Marinette said, standing up from the chaise, “Speaking of which, since I have plenty of time on my hands, I can get started on a new project.”  


“What are you gonna be working on?” Tikki asked, following Marinette over to her sewing machine.  


“There is a dress I’ve been wanting to make for a while now, I just haven’t had the time to do it.”  


“Which one?” Tikki asked her and Marinette pulled out her sketchbook to show her. She flipped through the pages until she landed on one with a rough sketch.  


“This one,” Marinette said. It was the beginnings of a dress that had been rattling about her mind for a while now and she had just begun to sketch it out. Tikki saw that it looked to be a short, cocktail dress for a dance. It was a one shoulder dress that came down to just above the knee in a full skirt. “It’s just a first draft and there are some things that I’m still not sure about or that need to be added, but it’s a start, right?”  


“I’m sure it will be amazing, Marinette!” Tikki said as Marinette got out her pencils and got to work. 

Next day…  


Marinette walked what would normally be a rushed run to school. She had actually managed to get ready and out the door at a decent time—well, decent for her at least—and made it to school without having to panic. She walked through the open door of Collège Françoise Dupont and made her way into the locker room to put away her things.  


Adrien was still in there at his locker when she walked in. He looked up at her and she gave him a smile and a wave as she made her way on over.  


“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien said, looking over to her, “Thank you so much for the notes. I really appreciate it.”  


As she opened up her locker, she looked back to him and said, “Oh, yeah, sure, no problem. I was happy to do it.” She put her backpack in and got out the things she would need for Ms. Bustier’s class today. Once she had everything, she closed the door and started making her way out.  


Before she passed Adrien, he said, “Hey, Marinette? Do you have a moment?”  


She wasn’t really expecting that and like with any unexpected conversations with Adrien, her body’s natural response was to freak out a bit. She had been getting better, but when she was caught off guard, she regressed into panic mode. “Um, yeah, what is it?” she asked as her fingers started to twiddle together.  


He turned back to his locker before pulling something out that she thought she would never see again. She froze in place when she saw he held her valentine to him from last Valentine’s day. She didn’t move as he said, “So, I was looking at the notes you gave me and I realized that the handwriting seemed familiar. I got this valentine in the mail last Valentine’s Day and it wasn’t signed.”  


She felt her cheeks go red as she remembered that, yes, she had indeed not signed it and that she wished that she had never sent it in the first place. Her mind started spiraling as she thought of the situation past Marinette had forced her current self into and she hated it. Adrien was going to think that she was so lame and their relationship would be ruined and he would never want to be with her and they would never get married and have their three kids or their hamster named—“I’m sorry. I just thought that I would ask,” he said, pulling her out of her thoughts and then he did something that she had never seen him do before.  


“I mean I’ve been wondering who it was from and the two handwritings looked the same and I don’t want to make things weird between us for asking because I would hate if things got weird between us. I mean you are one of my best friends and—,” she stopped him before he could finish. She had never seen him…ramble before and it was adorable. He was always so poised, so sure of himself that seeing him blush and talk like her was odd. Not a bad odd, of course not, but it was a side of him that she had never seen before.  


She grabbed his arm and said, “Adrien.” His eyes that had traveled down to the floor popped back up to look in hers. She started to smile a little bit as she joked, “I thought that between the two of us I was supposed to be the rambler.”  


He stared at her for a couple of seconds as if he was surprised that she had made a joke. She supposed that she hadn’t really joked around with him very much. But, he busted in to laughter and it sounded so much like the first time she had heard him laugh. Of course, it was because an umbrella closed on her head, but it was one of the best sounds that she had ever heard.  


He looked back down at her valentine that he held in his hand and asked, “So, I guess it wasn’t you then?” Her body tensed up when he asked that. She had forgotten about the valentine. She also thought she heard a bit of disappointment in his voice, but no, that couldn’t be right. She pulled her hand off of his arm and started twiddling her fingers together again as she stumbled, “um, well, you see. I don’t know, um,” and then she stopped.  


What was she doing? This was the second time that he had asked her—albeit not directly—if she had a crush on him. She certainly failed the first time along with all the other times that she had the opportunity to tell him. Her mind briefly flashed to the note that she wrote out to him and how determined she was to finally tell him. (She refused to think of what she actually gave him). So, scrounging up as much determination that she could muster, she finally looked him in the eyes and told him the truth.  


“It was me,” she said and immediately the determination rushed away. Oh god, she screwed this up didn’t she. She should have just said no, they could have laughed about it, and then been on their way. Well, there was no taking those words back now.  


He was quiet for a bit too long and she was sure that he was thinking of ways to let her down and tell her that he wasn’t interested. It was getting to be too much and she turned to walk away, but before she could take a step, he grabbed her arm and said, “Wait!”  


She turned around to face him and she saw him read every emotion and thought across her face. “You were the one who answered my poem,” he said, and she nodded and looked down at her feet.  


She needed to get out of here, she needed to go, but instead she heard him say, “Thank you,” he said and she snapped her head up to look at him, “I mean, this, um, it really made me happy when I got it, and I’m glad it was you who wrote it.”  


She was shocked, utterly shocked. That was certainly not the response that she thought she was going to get. Not at all. She was coherent enough to register the blush that crawled upon his beautiful face as he held his arm out for her and asked, “Would you mind walking with me to class?”  


She stared at him a couple moments longer trying to bring together her scrambled thoughts to form actual words. The love of her life wasn’t running for the hills or laughing at her (not that she ever thought that he would, but you know). He was actually holding his arm out for her to escort her to class. Not just walking to class at the same time, but to escort her.  


She quickly pulled herself out of her trance before he decided to revoke the offer and leave without her and said, “Yeah, um, I would like that very much.”  
He smiled at her as she grabbed his arm and they both walked from the locker room together. This was certainly not how she was planning for the day to go, but this was definitely the best moment of her life. She saw him still smiling down at her and she gave him a smile as well as she saw something flicker in his eyes. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she didn’t care. She was holding Adrien Agreste’s arm and she felt like she could take on the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this from Marinette's POV. I am hoping to continue on with this story, but if I do they will be a mix of Marinette and Adrien's POVs or just one or the other. Please tell me if you want to see more! 
> 
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> Tumblr: tumblr.com/everythingbyemily

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue with this or do this in Marinette's POV!
> 
> Tumblr: tumblr.com/everythingbyemily


End file.
